1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packing structure and, particularly, to a box for accommodating several components therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Current electronic devices generally comprise several attachments which are packaged within a box together with the electronic device. If the electronic device as well as the attachments is placed into the box without any partitions, they may become disordered. For dividing the box into several compartments to receive different components of the electronic device, a perforated cushion is employed. However, the cushion and the box are separately manufactured, which is time consuming and costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a integrally partitioned box able to receive different components.